Hand-held battery-powered devices such as, for example, electronic pens, flash lights, remote controllers, and the like, usually include fragile internal electronic components on a printed circuit board (PCB) that may be easily damaged by collisions with the battery, for example when the device is shaken or dropped.
The internal component arrangement of such devices is usually manufactured by a pick-and-place process, in which components are delivered to production line machines, which pick the components and mount them on PCBs layered on conveyor belts.
In order to avoid destruction of the internal components, some devices utilize coiled springs as battery contacts, which require a separate installation process after the manufacturing of the printed circuit board and the surface mounting process. Such separate installation process makes the production expensive and time consuming, and thus less economically efficient.
Other devices include more robust plastic components that absorb the collisions. However, inclusion of such plastic components increases the size of the device and requires cumbersome designs.